


Choice

by skargasm



Series: Random A to Z [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fanart, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: A different take on that scene between Peter and Stiles for prompt #232 Speed on Drabble WeeklyStiles: You turn into a giant monster with red eyes, fangs, and you’re not the bad guy here?Peter: I like you, Stiles. Since you’ve helped me, I’m going to give you something in return. Do you want the bite?Stiles:…What?Peter: Do. You want. The Bite. If it doesn’t kill you, and it could, you’ll become like us.Stiles: Like you?
Series: Random A to Z [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186994
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	Choice

Stiles stood still in shock, his mind racing. _Did_ he want the bite? Not to be Peter’s beta, but to be a werewolf. Something supernatural and powerful.

Popularity, strength, speed – **and** the ability to protect the people who mattered to him. 

Despite the shit-show going on at present, there was a lot to consider in Peter’s offer. 

“Or would you rather I take the choice out of your hands? Act like your little friend, McCall? Make the most of the advantages whilst bitching about everything else,” Peter said, his smile widening. Stiles could see that the man might have been charming before everything that had happened – could also see that represented a danger to his piece of mind. Since when had he considered another man charming? “My murder spree as you’ve called it is nearly complete – there is _much_ more to the life of a werewolf than fangs and claws.”

Peter felt unbelievably close and Stiles flinched, meeting his intent gaze. That alpha red glow bored into him, seeking out his vulnerabilities, his secret desires. 

Before he could articulate anything that he was feeling, Peter moved with lightning speed and grabbed Stiles’ wrist. Sharp pain and the choice was gone.

* * *


End file.
